Teenage Mother
by LuvInuKag
Summary: Kagome has really gotten herself into trouble.Now she's pregnant but what will Inuyasha do when he finds out it isn't his baby.Rated M for lemons, language, violence and rape. R
1. A Summer Afternoon

Teenage Mother 

Rated R for Lemons,Violence..and Rape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**This is my first story.My friend Natalie helped me with some parts.In the begining of each chapter I will tell u if there is a part that she wrote and which part it is.Also at the begining of each chapter I will put a "Lemon Alert" if there is any lemons in the chapter.Also in this story Inuyasha, Kagome,Sango and Miroku Bought a house to live in for the rest of high school and college.I didn't feel like squeezing that into the story so I just thought I'd let you know here if you were wondering why they were all in the same house. Enjoy**

**Chapter 1: A Summer Afternoon( Lime ALERT )**

Inuyasha laid on the couch flippping the channels on the TV."Grrr, there's nothing good on!" he growled as he shut the TV off and threw the remote fustrated of to the side. " It's so hot in here!" he said wiping is forehead. He sat up and took off his t- shirt revealing his chisled chest.Just then Kagome came in without noticing the hanyou laying on the couch. She began looking through the papers on the coffee table."What are you looking for?" he asked as he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome felt his hot breath on her neck. She was really getting tired of him trying to always touch her. Kagome pushed his hand off of her.

"Will you stop letting Miroku rub off on you?" she said a little fustrated.

"What is your problem? I thought you liked me," Inuyasha said as his anger rised.

"Just because I like you doesn't give you the right to play with my body," with that said Kagome turned and stormed out of the room. Inuyasha sat back down on the couch.

"Feh, she's probably just PMSing," he closed his eyes and began to drift into a nap.

Kagome stormed up the stairs and into her and Sango's room._What gives him the right to touch me when ever he feels like it.I'm not his sex slave! _Kagome walked into the bathrrom and turned the cold water on in the bath tub.It's was so hot._ When we get the money we definintly need to get air-conditioning!_ Kagome let her dress slip to the floor. She stepped into the shower and let the cool beads of water massage her body. Kagome started thinking about school. There was only 1 more week of summer vacation. She couldn't wait to have something to occupy herself. Inuyasha had been changing and she wasn't sure she liked him as much now. She couldn't wait to see any new guys. Kagome stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom to get some clothes when she was startled by Inuyasha who was sitting on her bed.

"I need to get dress," Kagome said hoping that he would get the point. Instead he just smiled.

"I can help you," he said grabbing Kagome. He tried to pull her towel off but she quickly grabbed hold of it. Before she could say anything he roughly pressed his lips against hers as he grabbed her breasts. Kagome pulled away with an anger filled face.

"GET OUT NOW!"

"Inuyasha, Kagome, we're home!" Inuyasha and Kagome turned towards the familiar voice of Sango. Just then Miroku and Sango appeared at the doorway."What's going on?" Sango asked as she looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said coldly as he pushed past Miroku and Sango. Miroku followed Inuyasha to the room they shared.

"Don't ask," Kagome said quickly before Sango could say another word.Just then there was a loud CRASH! Miroku came running out his room rubbing his head.

"He threw a shoe at me for asking him what happened!" Miroku said as the two gilrs giggled.

_Inuyasha can be mean and funny at the same times._ Kagome thought.

"Come on, I'll get you some ice for that," Sango said walking out the room with the monk.

Kagome stood up and closed the door. She walked over to her closet and quickly slipped on a pair of of black shorts with a pink tang-top. She quietly tipped-toed past Inuyasha's room as she made her way downstairs. She sneaked past the kitchen where Sango and Miroku were. Finally she was outside. Kagome climbed onto the edge of the window and grabbed the top of the roof pulling herself over. She laid down on her back. Kagome gazed out into the deep dark blue sky. The stars shined bright as she stared at them. She has been fascinated by starts ever since she was little. She always thought that everyone had a star that was was just for themself, a star that would take them away from their problems. Kagome noticed one star that was shinning brighter and twinkling more than the rest of them. " That's mine start ," she whispered to herself " That's the star that will take me away from my problems," she said as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Miroku thanked Sango for the ice and walked into the living and laid down on the couch. Sango walked in shortly after.

"Get your lazy self up and help me cook!" she said with her hands on her hips

"B-But I'm injured..." Miroku started but Sango interrupted.

" Your head injury doesn't stop your hands from moving!" she said while turning her back towards him. Miroku let out a sly grin.

"It sure doesn't stop my hands," he said as he grabbed Sango's backside.

Kagome came back inside to the wonderful smell of Sango's cooking. Kagome walked into the kitchen to find Miroku sitting at the dinner table rubbing a red hand print on his face. She snickered as she sat down next to him.

"Tried to get slick with your hands,huh?" she said with a grin on her face. Miroku glared at her but then quickly gave her a small grin.

"Um, my dearest Sango,Inuyasha won't be joining us for dinner so you can just give me his food," Miroku said turning to face the cooking Sango.

"If Inuyasha isn't joining us then that's less to cook which means less work , so if you want extra food you can make it yourself" she snapped "School starts tomorrow and I don't want to look like a tired hag!" she said as she served Kagome and him.

After dinner they all went upstairs to get some rest . Miroku tip-toed into his room,trying not to wake the sleeping hanyou who would be very angry if woken.Kagome and Sango entered their own room.Kagome went to her dresser and pulled out a new outfit she bought last week.Sango did the same. the two girls laid down on their beds and looked out of the ceiling window they had instead of a normal ceiling.Kagome quickly found her star that she had spotted earlier.She turned and looked at Sango.

" You have your very own star,a star that will take you from your problems and to your dreams," Sango turned and looked at her.

"Do you know what I love about you so much?" she asked Kagome. Kagome shook her head."Your imagination and inspiration," Sango answered before falling asleep. kagome smiled and quickly drifted into her own sleep.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it.Chapter two will be out pretty soon, I hope.It should be since I already have my ideas and I already started writing it. Anyways please review! **


	2. This Guy

**Disclaimer:Me no own Inuyashie or or the rest of them. but I wish I did!**

**I'm sorry about my last chapter I put out, it was super short.I promise this chapter will be longer.I'm tring to think of some really good ideas for chapter 3 but I'm having a little bit of trouble so please review and tell me your thoughts and please give me advice.I'd also like to warn you that this story may contain graphic content since I'm kind of depressed right now. I like to let my feelings out into my stories, it makes the reader feel like the story is real.Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter two!**

**Chapter 2: SomeoneElse (Lemon Alert)**

Kagome jumped awake to her buzzing alarm clock. She slammed it off and went over to Sango, gently shaking her trying to wake her up. Sango through everything. There could be a party with the music blasting right in her ear but she still wouldn't wake up. After Kagome jumped onto of her she finally woke. The two girls quickly began getting ready. They were exicted about seeing friends again and having a fresh start for the year.Kagome walked out of the rooming leaving Sango inside getting dressed. Kagome walked down the hallway heading for Miroku and Inuyasha's room, she had to give Miroku his porn magazine he had accidently in her room. She knocked on the door softly. No answer. She knocked a little harder.No answer.Kagome slowly opened the door. Miroku was still sound asleep on the top bunk of his Inuyasha's bed. The door of the bathroom swung open.Kagome turned around and watched Inuyasha step out with a towel around his waist.

" Oh uh,sorry I was just giving back Miroku back his magazine" she said slightly blushing at the sight of Inuyasha in a towel dripping wet. He started to move toward her but stopped when Miroku started to wake up. Kagome rushed out of the room so Miroku wouldn't assume anything happened that shouldn't have happened.

Kagome walked back into her room. Sango was now brushing her hair. She tied it into a long ponytail on her back. Kagome did the same with her own hair.

Inuyasha quickly got dressed. He could not think of why Kagome had been acting so shy lately.All he wanted to do is be with her, maybe closer. She was just so tempting to just take her without her permission, but he knew he couldn't do that. Raping Kagome was out of the question. Inuyasha was thinking so hard he didn't realize Miroku staring at him.

"What are you thinking of my friend" Miroku asked. Inuyasha glared at him but quickly stopped knowing that Miroku was just trying to help. When Inuyasha didn't answer Miroku went on.I reassure you will have your time with Kagome, just give her some time.

"Feh! Time!...How long do I do I have to give her just to get her in bed with me?" Miroku raised his eyebrows. He had never heard Inuyasha talk this way. He was talking like pervert, he was talking like Miroku himself! "That's not how I wanted it to come out" Inuyasha said quickly when seeing Miroku's reaction. "I do like Kagome for more than her body, I guess it must be the demon blood in me" Miroku nodded letting his friend he understood.

"Miroku! Inuyasha! If you guys don't hurry up you're going to miss the bus!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs._If they don't hurry up they will be late on the first day of school! _Kagome grabbed her brand new school books and quickly shoved them into her black bookbag. She looked around the room. _Am I forgetting anything? _Kagome took one more look around her room and was sure she didn't forget anything. She picked up her bag and ran down the stairs into the kitchen where Sango was.

"Catch!" Sango said, throwing a waffle to Kagome.The boys walked in quickly after ready to go.Sango threw Miroku and Inuyasha some waffles also."Come on we mgoing to miss the bus he we don't hurry!" Sango said stuffing her own waffle into her mouth.The group headed out the door towards the bus stop.

"I can't wait till we start school, just think about it. Flooding the bathrooms,super gluing the teacher's grade books toge..."Inuyasha started but was interrupted by an angry Kagome. She glared at him obviously letting him know that she was pissed off.

"Inuyasha, can u please not get suspened on the first day of school! All I need is be taking extra notes for you just because you couldn't help yourself and just had to put glue on the teachers chair!" Kagome said all in one breath.If looks could kill Inuyasha would have surely been dead with the stare Kagome fixed on him.

"Ok, ok I won't get suspened on the first day" Inuyasha said trying to calm Kagome down.Her face starte fade from the dark shade of red it had turned. He let out a sigh of relief as she started talking to sango who had been desperatly holding back from laughing.Inuyasha turned to Miroku who instantly wiped the smile off his face, afraid of being hit by the hanyou. Inuyasha glared at him but didn't hit him.The group reached the bus stop in no time.

The four of them went to the lockers they were assigned to from last year.Sango and Kagome's lockers were side by side. Miroku and Inuyasha's locker was about 10 lockers away from the girl's.Kagome started taking books out of her bookbag and started to organize her locker. She took out some pictures that she had with her friends. Her favorite was the one on her birthday and her and Sango had the cheeks together smiling at the camera with cake frosting on their nose.

"Ooooh, I love that picture!" Sango said pushing Kagome's locker door open wider for a better view."That night would have been funner if Miroku hadn't drunk and felt up your mom's backside" Sango said trying to hold in a laugh. Kagome giggled at that memory.

"I don't think I have ever seen Miroku get slapped that hard" Kagome said in between more giggles.

"Yeah your mom slaps harder than me" Sango said The two girls stood there laughing uncontrollably.Miroku and Inuyasha walked up behind them.

"What are you girls laughing at?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"We were just remembering Kagome's birthday last year" Sango told him. Instantly Miroku blushed turning a deep shade of red. Inuyasha looked at him confused but then laughed as he remembered the halarious incident that had taken place that night.

"At least I learned an important lesson though" Miroku said as his face started to turn back to normal.

"Never get drunk?" Sango asked. Miroku shook his head.

"Don't touch my mom's ass?" Kagome asked. Again Miroku shook his head.

"Don't be such a pervert?" Inuyasha asked last. But again Miroku shook his head no.

"Older women just can't handle my charm" Miroku said seriously.Immediately Inuyasha and Sango began to argue with that. Kagome wan't paying much attention to what they were saying. Someone else had caught her eye. She stared at the "Great Sesshomaru" walk by. He was a senior and the most feared at school, but Kagome was some what attracted to him. He turned and looked her way. She quickly turned away hoping he did not see her staring at him. _Am I acually attratced Inuyasha's brother, the most feared guy in school? no no I can't be.wait maybe I am. No I'm not!_

"Kagome?...Kagome?...Kagome?"

"Huh? oh, sorry Sango, I wasn't paying attention"

"Yeah, I could tell, come on we have to get to class"

"Wait I don't know what our first class is"

"We both have art class, now let's go!" sango said grabbing Kagome's arm.

Kagome picked up her black pastel pencil and a piece of paper. Their first art assignment was to draw someone in the classroom.Kagome looked around the room and there he was.Sesshomaru was sitting towards the back of the room.He had already begun drawing._I wonder who he is drawing.Oh he is so hot.And he is so strong and powerful.What am I thinking I'll never have a chance with him.I never thought I would like Inuyasha's older brother.Oh my God, did I just say I "like" Sesshomaru.Inuyasha would hate me for liking his older brother/enemy! Well I don't care! I can like who ever I want. No I shouldn't hurt Inuyasha like that. Well he has been acting really pervertive and I'm not sure I still have feelings for him._

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked gently shaking her friend out of her thoughts.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking of who to draw" Kagome said deciding to draw Sango.Kagome picked up her pencil again and began drawing.She finished that picture early.It looked nothing like Sango. It didn't even look like anyone in the classroom. Sango put down her own pencil and turned to Kagome to see her drawing.Sango's eyes almost popped out of her head when he saw the drawing.She cover her mouth to keep from giggling.Kagome smiled, the drawing was horrible! She looked back at Sango.

"You can laugh now" Kagome told her as Sango let out a few giggles.Kagome reached for the picture Sango drew of her.After struggling with Sango to give it to her she finally looked at it. It was worse than Kagome's! Kagome bust out laughing turning the picture sideways to see which angle looked best.Sango took the two drawings and put them side by side to compare them.

"Your drawing is nicer than mine!" Sango said looking slightly jealous

"My drawing may look nicer than yours but is no where near looking nice!" Kagome said with another laugh.

"Do you ladies have something to share with the class?" Mr.Souten, their art teacher asked.

"No sir" the girls replied together.Sango went back to her drawing to see if she fix it a little bit to make it look like Kagome at least.Kagome turned to her own drawing. She didn't feel like fixing.She glanced back at Sesshomaru. He was still working hard on his drawing,but she couldn't tell if he was happy with it or fustrated.Some how he always kept a blank expression making it impossible for any body to read his emotions.

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**_

The students stood up from their seats and exited the classroomas the bell rang dismissing them.

"What's your next class" Kagome asked Sango. Sango took a peice of paper containing her schedule.

"Um...History" she said put the paper back into her pocket.

"Oh well then I'll see you at lunch, my next class is math. Meet me at our lockers after class." With that said Kagome and Sango went their seperate ways to class.Math was extremely boring. Inuyasha sat across from her.As she doddled on a sheet of paper he tossed her a note. Kagome opened it slowly and began reading it.

_Let's hang out after school today. It's been along time since you had fun.We can go just the two of us. I'm tired of Miroku and Sango coming with us everywhere so we can just leave them at home to have their own little fun and me and you can have our fun. What do you think? Write back._

_-Inuyasha_

Kagome stared at the note.She didn't really feel like going out with him so she made up an excuse.

_Sorry Inuyasha but I have a lot of home work already and I'm not feeling well. Maybe some other day_

_-Kagome_

Kagome passed the note back to Inuyasha.She avoided looking at him for the rest of claas. She knew that he was probably really angry. She wasn't sure if he could tell she was lying.Suddenly Kagome felt something vibrate in her pants. She reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. She kept it hidden under the desk. It was Sango IMing her.

_Hey, history is super boring, hows math?_

_Math is really boring also. Inuyasha asked me out but I turned him down...can't talk teacher is coming...see you at lunch 3 ya!_

Kagome closed her phone and slipped it back into her pocket.The rest of math class was torture. She couldn't wait to get out. Kagome laid her head on her desk and drifted off to sleep. She had dreaming a nice dream when the next bell rang letting them out of class.Kagome rushed to her locker. Sango was already there waiting for her.Kagome dumped her books into her lock and headed off to lunch with Sango. Her and Sango found a table and took their seat.

"Oh, Sango I forgot my lunch money in my locker, I'll be right back" Kagome said walking out of the cafeteria. She hurried back to her locker. She grabbed her money and started to run back to lunch when she bumped into someone causing her to drop all her change.

"Hey! watch where your..." Kagome started but stopped when she looked up and saw who she was talking to."Oh, uh Sesshomaru...I didn't see you there..." Kagome bent down to pick of the piece of paper she had made him drop.She picked up the paper and gasped at what it was.It was the drawing that they had done in art. It was a drawing of her.She thought it was so lovely. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and handed him the drawing back. He stared back her with an emotionless expression.Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and dropped the change into it that she had dropped.Kagome had been so busy looking at the picture she didn't notice him pick it up.

"Uh, thanks"Kagome said nervously.Sesshmaru walked away without saying a word to her._That picture was lovely, do I have a chance with him? No of course I don't!_ Kagome ran back to the cafeteria. Miroku and Inuyasha had already joined Sango.Inuyasha still looked mad from Kagome turning him down,so Kagome sat closer to Miroku.

"What took you so long" Sango asked

"I couldn't find my money at first" Kagome lied.Kagome didn't talk for the rest of lunch.She was too busy staring at Sesshomaru. He didn't eat though. He sat at a table writing something the whole time. Inuyasha turned to look at who Kagome was staring at. When he saw it was his older brother jealousy rised in him but he stayed quiet not wanting to make a scene.

Sango wasn't in any other classes with Kagome except gym which was their last class.Kagome met Sango inside the locker rooms. She quickly got dressed into their gym uniforms which black and blue (school colors).Kagome walked out onto the gym floor. She noticed Sesshomaru sitting on the bleachers.

Gym went by very quickly.Kagome ran back into the locker rooms and jumped into the shower. She had told Sango that she could leave without her if she took too long.Kagome turned the water all the way to cold. She had been very hot from her workout in gym.After about 15 minutes Kagome shut the water off. She grabbed her towel that had been hanging close by and wrapped it around her body. Kagome walked out of the showers and towards her gym locker.She grabbed her clothes out and turned around to dress.

"You won't be needing those" said a voice in front of her. Startled, Kagome dropped the clothes and looked up into Sesshomaru's gaze.Kagome began to blush remembering she only had a towel on. Sesshomaru walked to toward her. He could smell her arousal.He too was still only in his towel.Now his and her body were against each other's.He backed her up onto the lockers.He reached down and dropped his towel.He reached for her hand and pulled it down to his throbbing member. Kagome gasped when she realized what she was holding. She quickly pulled away. Sesshomaru let out a chuckle. "There's no need to be shy" he said as he unwrapped her towel from her body.He leaned closer to until their lips met. Kagome was lost into a deep,passionate kiss.Sesshomaru lowered her onto the floor. Kagome could feel his hardened member against her which aroused her more."I know you want me, I can smell your arousal, just say the word and I can really make you happy." He reached down and began to massage her inner thighs.Kagome bit her lip to keep from moaning.

"Just say it" he told her. A soft yes escaped her lips.Sesshomaru moved in between her legs and thrust himself into her.He could feel Kagome dig her nails into his back. Her slowly pulled out of her and thrust back in. Kagome let out a cry in pain. Sesshomaru began a steading pace.Kagome's body was tense since this was her fist time. "Come on, relax" he told her.He began to thrust harder and faster to try and lossen her up. He felt himself reaching his climax kagome felt herslef reaching hers as well. Finally Kagome arched her back as reached hers. Sesshomaru slowed down after his. After he caught his breath he pulled out of Kagome and stood up. Kagome looked at her watch.

"Oh my God, my friends are going to be so suspicious." she said.

"But it was worth it" he said with a smirk. Kagome put on her clothes quickly . He did the same. When she was done dressing she stared back into his eyes. She began to blush when she thought about what they just did.Sesshomaru smiled.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about" he said. Kagome walked out of the locker room heaing home. It had alread gotten dark. _Great now all I have to worry about is being kidnapped!_

**This chapter was a lot longer than my last one. I was a little shy with the lemon so I didn't really go into much detail, sorry! I would also like to apologize for any grammatical errors.The writing program I'm using doesn't have spell check. Well hope you enjoyed, please review!**

**-Lexy**


	3. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: No no, me don't own this hanyou name Inuyasha. **

**Thanks Judy for the review, I acually don't remember telling u in school much about the story. Oh well you know how my memory is! lol. Anyways this chapter was a little bit harder. I'm trying to keep Sessy in character( icy cold and doesn't care about be ppl) Jessica- When Kagome finally has her baby it's going to be a ... well you already know, I don't want to spoil it for everyone else. And no Kagome isn't pregnant yet! I loved making Inuyasha mad in this chapter. It's so easy to describe him when he is mad! I'll probably try and get Chapter 4 out a week or two after this one. Enjoy!Lexy**

**Chapter 3: Jealousy( You might want to look out for a lemon, but I'm not sure if there is one...wait yea there is)**

Kagome silently opened the front door trying to sneak in without anybody noticing.Unfortunately Sango had been outside at the same time Kagome was coming inside.

"Well, well , well, where have you been?" Sango asked noticing Kagome's twisted skirt.Kagome began to blush slightly.

" I was, uh ...um...taking a shower at school" Kagome said walking past Sango. Sango smiled at her.

"It took u 2 and a half hours to shower? Sango said smirking. Kagome's blush deepened.Kagome looked around.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked, quickly changing the subject

"Detention" Miroku said walking into the living room. Just then the front door swung open.Inuyasha walked in. Kagome marched over to him. She was clearly mad.Inuyasha started to back up as he saw her coming.

"HOW DO YOU GET DETENTION ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL? CAN'T YOU EVER CONTROL YOURSELF AND BEHAVE? DO I HAVE TO LECTURE YOU LIKE YOU'RE A LITTLE BOY? WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?"Kagome screamed at him as her temper rised.Inuyasha looked terrified.

"I-I-I-I..." Inuyasha couldn't get the words out.

"He called our chemistry teacher an old hag because she woke Inuyasha when he fell asleep" Miroku said when he saw Inuyasha wasn't going to answer any time soon.Kagome looked at Miroku and then turned back and fixed her gaze on Inuyasha. Inuyasha let a small playful grin come across his face.

"Well you said don't get suspended, you never said anything about detention" he said with a small fearful laugh.

"Ahhhh, what is it with men?" Kagome said storming off to her room.Kagome opened her bedroom door and slammed it shut when she stepped inside. Sango thought it would be best to leave Kagome to cool down a bit. Kagome walked over to her window and looked up at the sky. The stars were shining bright that night. Kagome walked away from her window and laid down onto her bed.She stared up at the ceiling think about what happened between her and Sesshomaru.She couldn't help but smile at those thoughts.She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Kagome opened her eyes. It felt as if she had just closed them.Everything was pitch black, obviously night time.Kagome turned her head toward her clock. It was 2:15am. Sango was fast asleep in her bed. Kagome sttod up and took off the school uniform she was in. She pulled on a pair of dark blue shorts and a white tang top. She put her sneakers on and walked downstairs.She opened and closed the front door quietly.She decided to take a little walk in the park. She slowly walked along the sidewalk thinking of Sesshomaru.That's when it hit her._Oh my God! I could be pregnant!_ Started to panic walking faster . When she reached the park she took a seat on a bench._What am I going to do?_

"Tell me Kagome, what is troubling you" a voice said in the shadows. Kagome jumped out of her thoughts.She reconized that voice.She stared at the figure in the shawdows.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said straining her eyes to see him. Sesshomaru stepped into the moonlight."W-What are you doing here at this time of night?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I should be asking you that question" he said as he walked closer to her. Kagome looked down at the ground.

"Oh, I ...um couldn't sleep, I had a lot on my mind" she said

"What's on your mind?" he asked. She could feel him staring down at her. She was shy to tell him that she feared that she could be pregnant. Kagome continued to look down at the ground.

" I was wondering if...I...couldbepregnant" she said the last part rather fast and slurred together. She kept her eyes on the ground afriad to see his reaction.

"Stand up" he said. Kagome looked at him confused but obeyed him.He put his hand on her stomach.

"You carry no child" he said taking his hand away. Kagome was now very confused.

"How can you tell?" she asked quickly. Sesshomaru looked deep into her eyes.

"Well they don't call me the "Great Sesshomaru" for nothing. My demon powers are stronger than any demon you will ever come across," he said in a icy voice.

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you, I didn't know" Kagome said sitting back on the bench.To her surprise he sat down next to her.

"Does knowing that you are not pregnant clear up your mind?" he asked with looking at her. Kagome looked up at him.He looked so powerful and strong.

"Yeah, thanks, but I still don't want to go back to my house" she said looking up into the sky, trying to find her star.

"Then come home with me" Sesshomaru said standing up and picking her up from the bench. he set her down on the ground before walking towards his house. It took Kagome a moment to realize what he had just offered. She quickly caught up with him. They walked in silence the whole way to his house. She found out he lived rather close to school.Sesshomaru showed her to his room.

"You can sleep in here with me if you want" he said laying down. Kagome didn't know what happened but she suddenly snapped and couldn't resist him. She climbed onto the bed and onto him, straddling him.He smiled as she began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his muscular chest and abs.His hands reached up her shirt.Kagome felt a shiver go up her back at his touch. She began to work on unbuttoning his pants.She could feel something rising underneath her . She giggled as she realized what it was. Sesshomaru started to pull Kagome's shirt off. He flipped her onto her back so that he was now straddling her.He pulled of her shorts and everything thing else that was on her body.He began to massage her breast. Kagome bit her lip as he drew pleasure from her. She began to tug on his pants. Sesshomaru quickly removed them. He began to kiss Kagome's inner thighs. Kagome squirmed as he did so. Sesshomaru lifted his head up and brought his lips to hers, losing himself into a deep kiss.

Kagome could feel his hardened member against her inner thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him into to her. Kagome arched her back in pain. Sesshomaru smirked remembering humans couldn't handle what a demon had to offer very easily. Sesshomaru began to thrust harder into her. Kagome tightened her legs around his waist. She didn't want him to see the pain he was causing him but then she thought he could probably sense it. Kagome caught his movements and began to move with his body.

Sesshomaru pulled out of her and layed on his back. Kagome quickly got on top of him. She began to move back and forward causing his member to slid in and out of her. Sesshomaru grabbed her hips and began to grind them against his causing him to enter her further. Kagome contiued her steady motion as Sesshomaru's hands ran up her stomach and to her breasts. He began to gently massage them causing the nipples to harden quickly. Kagome slowed her pace. Sesshomaru looked up at her to see what she was going to do next.

Kagome slid off of Sesshomaru. She lowered her head to the low area of his body. She licked the top of his member. She looked back up at him. He grinned letting her know to go on. She soon engulfed his member into his mouth and began to bob her head up and down as she took it in and out of her mouth. Sesshomaru grabbed onto the sheets as Kagome drew pleasure out of him. Kagome lifted her head up and brought her lips to his. He pulled her hips down onto his, sliding into her her once more.

Sesshomaru turned her onto her back and spread he legs wide open. He began to thrust into her . Kagome threw her head back in pain. He made his thrust harder and faster.Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he came in faster. Kagome felt herself reaching her climax. Sesshomaru also felt his nearing. With one last thrust he spilled his seed into her. Kagome threw her head back and let out a short moan. Sesshomaru slowly pulled out of her and laid on his back. Kagome rest her head on his chest and was soon asleep.

Kagome woke up 3 hours later. _Oh my God, I have to get back home and change._ Kagome slipped out of Sesshomaru's embrace. He slowly opened his eyes. He nodded his head and said nothing. Kagome walked out of his house and caught a cab._I have to take a shower, what if he smells me this time. Lasttime he was too busy listening to me yell at him to notice Sesshomaru's scent._

The cab pulled up to her house. She paid him 10 and stepped out. She quickly, but quietly rushed into the house. Kagome enter her room and grabbed some clothes out of her draw. She she just about to enter their bathroom when Sango's voice stopped her.

"Well, well, well. Where have you been?

Kagome spun around. "Oh ..I uh..."

"You better tell me the truth!" Sano said with a grin on her face. Kagome turned bright red.

"Heh heh, I was uh, at Sesshomaru's house" she said turning a brighter shade of red. Sango eyes nearly popped out of head.

"You were where?" Sango asked jumping out of her bed. "Why were you there? And what happened" Sango blurted as she ran up to Kagome. Kagome laughed and began to tell her best friend everything.After she was finished Sango's mouth hung open from shock." WoW..." I never imagined you and Inuyasha's brother together like that," Sango said. The sound of Inuyasha's name reminded Kagome she needed to take a shower.

Kagome turned and ran into the bathroom leaving Sango with her mouth still hanging open. Kagome filled up the tub with warm water. She stepped inside and laid down. She closed her eyes and began to slowly sink down, letting the water cover her head. She stayed under for about a minute before rising out of the water. She grabbed the bar of soap and began to rub it around her body.Kagome quickly rinsed off and stepped out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her bodyy and exited the bathroom. Sango was getting dressed when she walked back inside the room. KAgome grabbed her uniform out of her dresser and quickly got dressed.

Her and Sango left the room together. They walked tippy toed over to the boys room. Sango put her ear against their door. She giggled and turned to Kagome.

"They're snoring!" she said putting her ear to the door again. Kagome walked over and put her ear against the door. It was true, they were snoring really loudly. Kagome covered her mouth to hold in a laugh. She lift her hand and brought it hard and the door making a big BANG. She she quickly opened the door. The guys were startled awake. Miroku fell out of the top bunk onto the floor. Inuyasha sat up quickly and bang his head onto the bottom of the top bunk. Sango and Kagome laughed uncontrollably.

"I love your bunny boxers Miroku!" Kagome said in between laughs.

" Inuyasha, your poka dots are just as good!" Sango said laughing and pointing. The girls ran out of the room before Inuyasha could react.

"That was funny" Sango said catching her breath. Kagome smiled and agreed.Kagome picked up her bookbag.

"I'm gonna leave a little early today" Kagome said as she headed for the door. Sango grinned.

" Are you hoping you will see Sesshomaru?" Sango asked in a sneaky voice. Kago shot a look at Inuyasha's door.

" Shhhhhhh! You know how good his hearing is!" Kagome said putting a finger over her lips.

" Oh sorry, so are you?"

" Maybe" Kagome said slyly. She walked out of the door and headed down the sidewalk._ Oh my God, I did it with him without protection again! _These thoughts suddenly invaded her mind. _Now what if I'm prgnant this time, well I guess I could always ask him to tell me, no but that wolud be embarrassing! So but what if you are! You would need to know. Then what will I do if I am. You know what? I need to break the habit of talking to myself! _Kagome tried to think of something good, but her mind kept drifting back to last night._ Do the things that we do mean that we are now boyfriend and girlfriend? Wait... stop talking to yourself!_

Kagome arrived at the school. She went inside and walked straight to her locker. She began to put all her books inside since she didn't need any of them for her art class. She closed her locker after finishing stuffing her bookbag inside. She turned around and bumped right into Sesshomaru's chest.

" Oh, sorry. I guess I must have a habit of bumping into you" She said to him. He stared down at her.

" I guess you do" he said in his usual emotionless voice. Kagome stared up into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She put her arms around his neck as he deepend the kiss.He pushed her against her locker, wrapping his arms around her waist.

" Ah hem"

Kagome turned her and looked around. Sango was standing behind Sesshomaru.

"Oh ...Sango" Kagome said slightly blushing. Sesshomaru turned and stared at Sango coldly.The color from Sango's face drained.

" I- I- I -I...just came t-t-to warn you t-t-that Inuy-y-yasha is coming." Sango said having some difficutly .

" Kagome what do you have to worry about that filthy half - breed?" Sesshomaru said, not letting his eyes leave Sango, who looked like she was going to faint. Kagome hesitated before answering.

" I scared he would be very angry with me for being with you" she said looking down at the ground. Sesshomaru turned his gaze onto her. He stared hard ather before answering.

" He can't harm you as long as I'm with you. Come, let's get out of here, we still have 20 minutes before the bell rings" he said taking her hand. kagome turned to Sango.

"I'll see you in art class" she said to her before walking off with Sesshomaru.

Kagome walked silently with Sesshomaru. She was kind of confused about what was going on bewteen them.

" A-Are we um,' together' now?" she asked shyly. Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to stare at her.

" Do you want to be?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

" Um, well yeah" she said looking down at the ground. Sesshomaru lifted her chin up with his finger.

" Then you are mine" he said before walking again. He walked over to the school's weeping willow tree and sat down against it. He beckond Kagome to come over. She walked over quickly and sat in bewtween his legs. she leaned back into her arms and rested her head onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her stomach. Kagome felt safe in his arms. If only she could stay like that forever.

The couple stayed like that for 10 minutes until the bell rang. Sesshomaru stood up and helped Kagome off the ground. The two walked back into the building towards their class.

" Kagome?" Kagome turned around to the familar hanyou's voice. " What the hell are you doing with him?" Inuyasha said pointing at Sesshomaru. Kagome tell that Inuyasha was pissed off. She looked up at Sesshomaru who's eyes were now gleaming red.

" Do you have a problem little brother?" Sesshomaru said stepping in front of Kagome.

"Hell yeah I have a problem" Inuyasha said furiouslystepping up to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed his sword.

" Wait! don't fight!" Kagome yelled running in between the two brothers.

" Kagome your mine!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome looked down and shook her head softly. " Huh?" Sesshomru smirked.

" Dear brother, sniff her and tell me what you smell." he said staring coldly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha inhaled Kagome's scent. It was different.Kagome watch his eyes grow wide in shock when he realized what she did.

" You bastard Sesshomaru! You mated with her! " Inuyasha grabbed his tetsusaiga. He began to bring it down on Sesshomaru when Sesshomaru grabbed his arm releasing venom into his arm. Inuyasha pulled back his burning arm. Kagome didn't want him to try and hit Sesshomaru again although she knew he didn't stand a chance against him, but she still didn't want him getting hurt. She ran into Sesshomaru's arms. She knew that Inuyasha wouldn't try anything with her in the way.

" Kagome get out of the way!" Inuyasha screamed at her.

"NO, INUYASHA THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING, LIKE IT OR NOT!" she screamed back at him. Inuyasha backed up and put the tetsusaiga back. He took one more look at Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms before storming off to his class.

Kagome sat down next to Sango. She told Sango about what happened.

" Well Inuyasha's not going to be in a good mood when we get home." Sango told her while reaching for a paint brush.

" I'm scared to go home, I'm not sure what he'll do," Kagome told her.

" Well if he didn't do anything to you earlier he won't do anything at home"

" But that's because Sesshomaru was there if he did try anything, you know Sesshomaru cold easliy kill Inuyasha"

" Yeah, I was scared he was going to kill me earlier with the way he was staring at me" Sango said with a little smile." Don't worry Kagome, everything will be okay" Sango said reasurring her. Kagome signed and crumbled her picture._ I can't draw anything with all these problems on my mind._

Kagome entered her math class. Inuyasha wasn't there.

" Where's Inuyasha? " Miroku asked taking his seat next to her.

" I don't know?"

" He wasn't in first period either" Miroku told her. Kagome began to wonder where he could be and what he was up to. She took out her cell phone and IMed Sango.

_"Have you seen Inuyasha ?He hasn't showed up for any of his classes so far"_

_"No, where do you think he could be?"_

_" I don't know, maybe he's skipping school"_

_"He could be, I g2g, I'll talk to you at lunch. Cya"_

Kagome shoved her phone back into her pocket. She took out her math book and began to do her class work

Inuyasha showed up at lunch. Kagome decided to skip lunch, she didn't really want to be around him. She walked outside and went over to the weeping willow tree. She laid against it and closed her eyes. She thought about how things were when she was little. Everything was so peaceful. She just wish things were like that now.Kagome opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru standing at her feet.

" How did you know I was here" she asked

" I could smell you" he said pulling her up from the tree. He could tell something was troubling her. I t had to be what happended with Inuyasha." Kagome don't worry about Inuyasha, he won't hurt you as long you are with me"

" And when I'm not with you"

" Just tell me if he trys anything with you, I'll tear him apart" Sesshomaru said grabbing her waist and pulling her to his chest. Kagome stayed in his embrace until the bell rang letting out lunch.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Before Kagome knew it she was walking home with Sango. Sango kept staring at Kagome she could tell she was really scared. The two girls didn't talk during their walk home. They arrived home before the guys did. Kagome ran into her room and locked the door. She didn't want Inuyasha coming in. Kagome changed out of her uniform into some pajamas. She hurried and finished her homework, which wasn't hard. When she was done she laid down on her bed. She quickly fell asleep becoming lost in her dreams.

lk

**Sorry I took so long, I was being lazy! But I finally finished it when I should of been doing my social studies homework. Natalie, I know I made fun of you for your spelling well I obviously can't be talking since I made so many grammatical errors in this chapter. Another thing I wanted to mention was a question I had about Japanese money. In this story I had Kagome use American money because I have know idea what Japanese money is called. If someone could please tell me what it is called I would be very grateful. I would like to thank Chad and Lanie who helped me with the lemon in this story. I was being shy again so they helped me with it. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!**

**Lexy**


	4. Dangerous Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters, like Sexy, I mean Sesshy and Kagome. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. I didn't expect to get 25 review e-mail alerts withing the first 4 hours after putting chapter 3 out. I also wanted to thank the people that told me what Japanese money is called but now I have another problem...I don't the value of it. I guess I should of said that last time. So now I was wondering someone could tell me how much yen is equal to one US dollar, thanx! Some people are asking me if I think Sesshy and Kag's relationship is going too fast. The answer is no. That's how I want it to be, to me that's what makes it interesting. You wouldn't think Sesshy and Kag would fall for each other like that, but in my story I guess you can say love at first sight! My friend, Chad, was pleased that people really enjoyed the lemon he helped me with. He said his mind was just made for that stuff, he's such a Miroku type person! For the people who wanted to know when the rape was coming up, it's either in this chapter or in the next. I guess you'll just have to read and find out. EnJoY **

**u**

**Chapter 4: That Dangerous Night ( 2 LEMONS )**

Kagome woke up to a pitch black room. Her clock read 12:43 AM._ I need to stop falling asleep so early cus' then I wake up too early!_ She got off her bed and walked over to the door. She had totally forgot to unlock it to let Sango in. She felt bad, Sango probably had to sleep on the couch. Kagome unlocked the door and walked out. She walked downstairs to the living room and sure enough Sango was sleeping on the couch. Kagome walked over to her and pulled the falling blanket over her best friend. She then walked outside to take a walk, she had more stuff to clear from her mind.

Kagome was quickly lost in her thoughts unaware her surrondings. _So now I could be pregnant again! Great job, you had a second chance to use protection but you forget again! Ok I really need to stop talking to myself. Well as long as you're not talking aloud nobody will notice so I guess it doesn't matter. Wow I wonder what Inuyasha did when he got home, he probably tried to come into my room. I guess it was a good thing tha I locked it!_ All of a sudden Kagome felt her feet fall from beneath her. BAM! Kagome fell onto her kness getting dirt all over her pants. _Great! I'll have to clean this off before I go home so no body knows I went out._

Kagome walked into the park bathroom. "Wow everything is really deserted" she said to herself as she entered the bathroom. Everything was quiet and still. It freaked Kagome out. She turned on the water and began to scrub her pants. The noise drowned out the footsteps that were coming up behind her. Kagome turned off the water and looked into the mirror. " INUYASHA?" Kagome spun around. "W-What are you d-doing here?" She stuttered out.

" You can fuck my brother but you won't fuck with me?" he said quietly in a spooky way. Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

" That is really none of your buisness!" she yelled at him. Inuyasha grabbed her throat and slammed her into the mirror causing it to shatter. Hundreds of pieces clattered on the ground. Kagome tried to pull his hands off of her throat but it was no use, he was just too strong.

" I-Inu...Yasha..p-please ...I-I can't b-b-breath" she gasped out. Inuyasha threw her onto the floor letting go of her neck. He quickly climbed on top of her. He ran his claw across her blouse. It fell to the side revealing her breast. Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks. " Please stop!" she cried trying to push him off. Inuyasha grabbed her hands and pinned them down. He bent his head down to her breast and ran his tongue over them. Inuyasha could smell her fear but he didn't care. He pulled off her pants and panties. Kagome quicky crossed her legs. Inuyasha released her hands and pryed her legs apart. He held them apart with one hand while he pull down his pants with other one. He began to rub his throbbing member against her inner thighs, teasing her.(Teasing her not in a a good way)Kagome tried to push him off of her but it was no use. He grabbed her hands and pinned them to the ground again. "S-Stop" Kagome yelled trying to get her hands loose.

Inuyasha positioned himself, getting ready to drive into her. He looked back up at Kagome's face. He saw hurt in her eyes, but right now he just didn't care. He just wanted her so bad and if she wouldn't give herself to him willingly then he was going to have to take her back force. He turned away from her face and plunged into her. Kagome cried out in pain. Inuyasha pulled out and plunged into her again. Kagome's body began to tremble. She tried to close her legs but he just pushed them farther apart. Inuyasha pulled out of again. There were tears in Kagome's eyes." Please...no more" she pleaded to him. Inuyasha ignored her plead and plunged into her once more.

Kagome dug her nails into his wrist that were holding her hands down. Inuyasha began a fast and rough pace._I wish Sesshomaru was here, when he did this he was gentler with me. Why isn't he here to rescue me? Isn't he supposed to be the "Great Sesshomaru?"_ Inuyasha could feel himself reaching his climax. He thrust into several more times before releasing his seed into her. Inuyasha laid on top of her body panting. _How can he just lay on top of me panting like a dirty dog? Just let him be done and leave! Oh , he has hurt me so bad! _ Inuyasha's eyes washed over Kagome's body. He stared at her breasts. He got hard just looking at them.

Kagome gasped as she felt Inuyasha's member stiffen inside of her." No, no, no, please stop, no more!" Kagome began to cry again. Inuyasha pulled out of her and drove into her roughly. Kagome arched her back. He was hurting her so bad. _I just want him to stop._ Inuyasha pulled out of her again. Her body was shaking violently. Inuyasha plunged into her sveral more times before releasing himself into her body. Inuyasha pulled out of her and stood up. A trickle of blood ran down her legs.

" Get up" he told her. Kagome looked at him but did nothing. She was so sore but she didn't want to anything. Inuyasha grabbed her throat and pulled her onto her knees. " Open your mouth" he demanded her, but she wouldn't do it. He tightened his grip on her throat. "Do it now" he said with a growl in his voice. Kagome did as he said so he would loosen his grip on her. He pulled her head closer to his member. " Put it in your mouth"

"No!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her throat again causing her not able to breath. " O..O..Okay!" Kagome let his member enter her mouth. Kagome could taste her own blood on it. She pulled her mouth away. She just wanted to throw up. Inuyasha pushed her head foward again. " Stop!" Kagome screamed at him. Inuyasha took his free hand and ran his claws across her right breast causing blood to run down her breasts. Kagome cried out in pain.

"Now give me what I want or I'll draw more blood" Kagome let a tear slide down her cheek before bringing her head towards his member once more. She engulfed it into her mouth and wrapped her lips tightly around. Inuyasha let out a moan of pleasure. Kagome was utterly disgusted. _how could he do this to me, he was supposed to be my friend. I will never forgive him for this._ Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. "Do it faster" he growled. Kagome did as he said not wanting to be sliced by his claws again. Inuyasha held her head close to his body. " Come on, faster!" he said as he pushed her head closer. Kagome almost choked as he pushed his member into her farther into her mouth. Inuyasha began to moan in pleasure.

Inuyasha threw his head back and released his seed into her mouth. Kagome pulled away coughing. Inuyasha smiled. "You know you wanted it" Kagome glared at him.

"You bastard! I-I s-screamed NO a-and S-STOP s-so many t-times!" she screamed at him.

" Feh! Whatever, I didn't hear any of that" With that said Inuyasha pulled his pants up and walked out of the bathroom not looking back. Kagome crawled over to the toilet and threw up, but the sick feeling in her stomach stayed. Kagome grabbed her shirt and held it tightly to her chest. crawled up into a ball in a corner. She sat in her own blood and let the tears flow freely from her eyes.

Sesshomaru walked through the park. He stopped dead in his tracks when his nose picked up a familar scent.

"Kagome?" But her scent was mixed with the faint scent of his half breed brother. "Is that blood I smell? It's Kagome's blood!" Sesshomaru followed his nose to the bathroom. He found Kagome sitting in a small pool of her own blood. Her clothes were loosly on and twisted.Sesshomaru walked closer to see where the blood was coming from. He saw it came from between Kagome's legs. " Kagome?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice. She looked up at him.

"Don't look at me" she said softly staring back down at the ground.

"What happened?" he asked in a firm voice.

" I-I-I was a-a weak h-human! Look at w-what I-I let h-him do to me!"

" Tell me what happened " he demanded.

" Inuyasha followed me to the park. I didn't realize until he came into the bathroom. He was mad about me and you so then I told him to mind his buisness but that got him mad. He grabbed my throat and slammed me into the mirror." Kagome pointed the broken pieces that rested on the floor." H-He...uhhh.." Kagome's voice began to tremble. " He...um...then threw me onto the floor and..." She felt the tears stinging her eyes.

" Go on" Sesshomaru said in usual blank voice.

Kagome continued to stare at the ground. She was scared to look up into his eyes and see the look of disgust. " He ...He ripped m-my clothes o-off. I-I begged him to s-stop but he didn't. I...I t-tried to keep m-my legs closed b-but he p-pushed them apart. " He...He...then...he.."

" He raped you," Sesshomaru said, not taking his gaze off of Kagome. Kagome nodded her head." Why is there blood around you?"

" He wasn't exactly gentle!" she said angrily but she was sorry she did. She shouldn't be mad at Sesshomaru.

" Did he do anything else to you?" Kagome pulled down her shirt a little to reveal the wound Inuyasha had inflicted. Kagome still kept her eyes from meeting Sesshomaru's. _He probably thinks of me as a worthless weakling. I probably look disgusting to him! _Sesshomaru lifted Kagome's chin up towards his face. Her eyes finally met his." Inuyasha will pay for this" Kagome broke out sobbing. She wrapped her arm around his neck. He gently picked her up and wrapped his arms around her trembling body." I promise to protect you" he said to her as she cried into his shoulder. He walked out of the bathroom and headed home towards his house.

Kagome walked into Sesshomaru's house.

"Please show me your bathroom" Kagome said to him. He led her to his bathroom and left her alone. Kagome turned the shower onto cold water. She stepped inside and let herself slide down against the wall. Her clothes began to stick to her body as they became drenched in water. Kagome hung her head low letting her hair fall into her face._ How could I let him do this to me? I can't let him see how much he hurt me! _Kagome peeled off her bloody clothes. She began to scrub her skin. _I feel so dirty! _Kagome continued to scrub her skin until it was raw, but no matter what she still felt dirty.

Kagome turned off the water and stepped out. She grabbed the towel Sesshomaru had left for her and wrapped it around her broken body. _He probably will never want to look at me again!_ She sat down on the toilet and began to cry into her hands. Sesshomaru walked in, but Kagome didn't hear him. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Kagome was startled by his touch.

"You must hate to look at me, am I some dirty human to you now?" Sesshomaru stayed quiet. He stared hard at her before answering.

" I don't. Kagome this wasn't your fault. I will make Inuyasha pay for this. He had no right to put his hands on you. Your mine and not his his. I promise to never let him put his hands on you again. I should of never let him in the place. Are you mad at me?" Kagome looked at him shocked. Even though his voice had no emotion she was surprised at what he said.

" I could never be mad at you. This wasn't your fault either." Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. he brought her over to his bed and laid her down.He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a long black t-shirt.

" You can wear this tonight" he said handing her the shirt. He turned his back so she could put it on. Kagome stood up off of the bed and quickly slipped on the shirt.

" You can turn around now" Sesshomaru turned around and laid down on the bed. He beckoned Kagome towards him. Kagome slowly walked over to the bed and stopped at the edge. Sesshomaru offered his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his. He pulled her on top of his body. Sesshomaru suddenly smelled fear coming from her.

" Are you alright?" he asked trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Kagome nodded.

" Just don't make me do anything with you right now" she said. Sesshomaru understood why she was frightened now. He looked at the position he had put her body in. ( She was sitting on his "low" area with her legs spread apart on each side of his body. In other words: a sex position)

" Kagome, don't fear me. I would never harm you." Kagome gave him a weak smile and laid her head down on his chest. She quickly fell asleep. Sesshomaru laid awake however. He felt guilty in a way for what happened to Kagome_.That stupid half breed, I will kill him for this.How dare he fuck my woman. _Sesshomaru's eyes were now gleaming red but he had to control his anger for Kagome. She was sleeping right there on his body, he didn't want to wake her up.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight was shinning bright. Kagome looked around. Sesshomaru wasn't around. _I wonder where he went._ Kagome stopped thinking about Sesshomaru for a second when she remembered she should be at school! " Oh no! I'm late to school!"

"You shouldn't go to school" Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru walking in from the front door. Kagome nodded her head in agreement. She was exactly anxious to see Inuyasha. Kagome stood up off of the bed and almost immediately feel back onto it. Kagome sat on the bed shocked. Her legs were hurting so bad. Sesshomaru walked over to her." What's wrong?" he asked.

" My legs hurt a lot" she told him. Sesshomaru began to lift up the t-shirt she wore. She made no move to stop him. He revealed her thighs. There were numerous bruises along her inner thighs. He softly touch one of them. Kagome winced in pain. Sesshomaru reached his hands higher up her legs. He touched a more sensitive part of her body ( ah hem if u know what I mean) Kagome gasped. That part of her body really hurt. She pushed his hand away. " Please don't"

" Sorry, does this all hurt" he asked pointing at her thighs. Kagome shaked her head yes. She could see anger rising in him. His eyes were gleaming red.

"Are you mad at me?" Kagome asked unsure of his anger. His eyes turned back to normal and for a split second she thought she saw sadness in them.

"I'll kill him" he said growled. Kagome looked down at the floor,

"I'm sorry I have troubled you" she said sadly.

"Go back to sleep, you need your rest" He turned and walked over to the front door. "I'll be back later, I have some buisness to attend to" he turned away and walked out of the house. Kagome looked over at the clock. It was 12:18PM, it was lunch time in her school.

Sango sat down next to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Have you guys seen Kagome? She wasn't in her room this morning and she wasn't in first period" Sango said to the boys.

" I haven't seen her since yesterday" Miroku said

" Niether have I" Inuyasha added. Sango eyed Inuyasha suspicously. Something about the look on his face told her that he was lying.

" Are you sure?" she asked them one more time. They both nodded. _Maybe I should ask Sesshomaru later on in gym when I see him, wait he wasn't in art class earlier either. Maybe he has something to do with Kagome's absence. God this is so confusing!_ Sango slammed her fists on the cafeteria table and walked out leaving the guys there. She walked down the hallway towards her school garden. She stopped walking when she saw Sesshomaru. "Hey!" Sango yelled to him. Sesshomaru turned and looked at her. He closed his locker and walked right past her. " No, wait a second!" Sango said following him.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

" Do you know where Kagome is?" she asked. Sesshomaru stared at her coldly.

"No" he said and continued walking. Sango wasn't sure if he was lying, his face always stayed emotionless. Sango ran in front of him.

"Wait, You do know where she don't you?" Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her.

" Yeah" Sesshomaru began walking again. This time Sango made no move to stop him. She stared at his back as he walked further away from her.

" Wait! Is she alright?" She called out to him before he got too far. Sesshomaru stopped once again.

"She will be" he said without turning around. Sesshomaru walked out of Sango's sight leaving her in suspense about Kagome.

_She will be? Does that mean she was hurt or something? I really hope nothing happened to her. maybe Sesshomaru is lying or something. No why would he be lying. Maybe something really did happen to Kagome. Oh lord I have to find out soon._

Sesshomaru slowly opened th door, trying to be quiet. He wasn't sure if Kagome was still sleeping. He stepped inside and saw Kagome staring out the window.

"Kagome what are you looking at?" Kagome turned around and looked at him. She seemed a little more happier than earlier. ( not happy but happier)

"The stars" she said looking back up at the sky. Sesshomaru walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" Do your legs still hurt?" Kagome shook her head.

"They're better" she said smiling up at him. Sesshomaru watched her saw that smile was turning into a frown.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

" Do you, um, think that I..I'm disgusting because of what happened?" She asked him quietly. Sesshomaru watched her carefully. He notice a tear slide down her cheek. He wiped it away with his hand.

" You're beautiful, don't let anyone make you think different" His words made her happy but she continued to frown. "What else is troubling you ?" Kagome hesitated for a moment before answering.

" I-I feel d-dirty because of what happened. I don't how to make that feeling go away. I've heard of one way girls make themselves feel better."

" What is it? " he asked curiously. Kagome began to blush.

" Um..byhavingsexwiththeguytheyreallylike" (by having sex with the guy they really like) she said rather fast. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Where did you hear this from?" he asked.

" LifeTime channel" Kagome said. Her blush hadn't faded yet.

"If that will make you feel better than I'll do it" Kagome smiled at him.

" But I have 1 rule, don't hold me down, okay?" Sesshomaru nodded. The two walked over to the bed.

Kagome slipped off the shirt she had been wearing. Sesshomaru smiled. No matter what happened to her she was still beautiful. Kagome laid down. Sesshomaru took off his shirt and dropped his pants(oh lord he is sooo hot!) Kagome giggled at the size of his ah hem "thing". He climbed onto the bed and leaned over her body. She could feel his already hardened member rub against her leg. Sesshomaru positioned himself in between her legs. Kagome put her hand on his chest, stopping him for a second.

"Just go slow at first" she said before kissing him. She wrapped her hands around his back bringing him slowly down into her. He stood still for a moment not sure if he should continue Kagome smiled at her him letting him know to continue. He slowly pulled out and came back into her. " Go a little faster" she whispered in his ear. Sesshomaru quickened his pace a little. He wasn't sure if this was going to help her. " Don't be scared to do this with me, you can go faster" she told him seeing that he didn't want hurt her.

Sesshomaru gripped her hips and quickly thrust into her. Kagome let out a moan of pleasure. Sesshomaru pulled out slowly before thrusting into again. He began a quick pace but he made sure not cause her any pain. Sesshomaru suddenly felt Kagome's nails digging into his back. He started to slow down. " No don't stop" Kagome said. He did as she said.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock! **_

Sesshomaru quickly pulled out of Kagome. He grabbed his black boxers and slipped them on. Kagome pulled on the shirt Sesshomaru had lent her. Sesshomaru walked over to the front door and opened it. Sango stood in front of him. She fixed a gaze on Sesshomaru. Her eyes wondered from his face down. Sango suddenly began to blush.

"Was I interrupting something?" she asked obviously trying to hold back from laughing. Sesshomaru looked down to see what she was talking about. _Oh shit I'm still hard. _Sesshomaru ignored her giggling.

"What do you want?" he asked her in a cold voice. Sango quickly stopped giggling when she heard the tone of his voice.

"Um...Is Kagome in there?" Before he could answer Kagome walked over to the door.

"Sango?" Sango pushed past Sesshomaru and hugged Kagome.

"Where were you last night?" Sango asked her. Kagome's smile quickly dropped into a frown. She looked up at Sesshomaru trying to decide whether or not she should tell her what Inuyasha did. Sesshomaru shook his head no letting her no not to say anything yet.

"Um I went for a walk and then came here" Kagome told Sango which was true. She just left out a huge part of the story.

"Oh, well Inuyasha has been looking for you." Fear flooded Kagome's eyes. Her legs began to shake. She was just about to fall when Sesshomaru caught her . Held her waist tightly to his body

"Sango, Kagome is ill right now, tell Inuyasha not to look for her any longer but do not tell him where she is at" Sango was really confused on what was going on.

"Uh okay?" Sango made her way back out of the door.

"What will he do when he finds me?" Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes.

"He won't do anything to you, I won't let him" Sesshomaru said taking Kagome back to his bed." Get some rest Kagome, I'll take care of him tomorrow" Sesshomaru stayed by the bed until she fell asleep.

_Inuyasha will regret the day he laid eyes on Kagome!_

**Oh My God! I'm so sorry I didn't updat for a while. I'm having problems with my family right now (divorce) so I've been jumping back and forth from my parents houses. I'll try to update much soonder next time. I hoped you liked this chapter!I worked very hard on it. Once I stayed up to 4am typing! Ok why am I telling you guys this? Anyways please review and keep an eye for my next chapter.**

**Lexy**


	5. Don't Hate Me

**Author's Note**

**Ok I know you all hate author notes but I wanted say a few things. Chapter 5 will be coming **

**out either today or tomorrow. I haven't been at my mom's house alot so this weekend was **

**the only time I had to type. Anyways Chad was mad at me for not saying in my last chapter that **

**a lot of the parts of the rape were his ideas. .:Sigh:. He so sick! Now he's gonna be mad at me **

**for saying that! Oh well I don't give a shit. Keep an eye out for chapter 5!**


	6. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story.**

**Thank you all again for the reviews. I really hope you enjoyed chapter 4. If anyone wanted to know what LifeTime channel is it's a channel full of drama shows and movies for women. Some guys aren't really into that channel. I wanted everyone to know that Kagome's pregnancy is coming up really soon but I'm not sure if it will be at the end of this chapter of the beginning of chapter 6 so again you all will have to read to find out. I am doing my best to get these chapters out at reasonable times. I will try and keep the pattern of two weeks per chapter. The only reason one of my chapters takes 3 weeks again it would be because I am having problems at home so pllllease don't get mad! Anyways EnJoY this Chap. **

**Chapter 5 : Confrontation**

Sesshomaru woke before Kagome. He rised from the bed carefully not wanting to wake her. it was still early in the morning. It was only 5:00AM. Sesshomaru walked out of the house locking the door behind him. He hurried over to Kagome's house. He stood there in front of the house studying it. He noticed one of the downstairs windows were open. Sesshomaru wakled over to it and peered inside. It was the kitchen. He slowly pushed it up and stepped inside. He could smell Sango upstairs. He followed her scent up to her room. Sesshomaru quietly entered without waking her. He slowly grabbed some of Kagome clothes and stuffed them into a little bag he had brought. When he was finished he quickly made his way back downstairs and out of the house. He took enough clothes to last Kagome a few days at his house.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. It was 6:00AM. She pulled the sheets off of her body. Sesshomaru was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Here" he said to her pushing the bag of clothes into her hand.

"How did you get these?" she asked him.

"Don't worry about" he said getting up and walking away.Kagome quickly got dressed. She was worried about going to school. She really didn't want to see Inuyasha.But she even more scared about what Sesshomaru was going to do. He didn't exactly have a calm temper._ Oh lord, What will Sesshomaru do to Inuyasha when he sees him? What will Inuyasha do to me when he sees me? Why did I let him raped me! I could of fought harder! I'm must be too weak for Sesshomaru, why does he keep wasting his time with me? He'd probably be better off with someone else._

Sesshomaru could smell the salty tears forming in Kagome's eyes. He turned and looked at her. She seemed to be trying to hide the tears but she must of forgotten he has a keen nose. He didn't know exactly how to comfort her. He tried hugging her and telling her that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her again but still he could smell the mixed emotions of saddness, anger, and fustration. Sesshomaru knew something else must be bothering her but he couldn't figure out what it was.

" Are you ready?" He asked, not knowing what else to say to her.

"Huh? Kagome asked coming out of her thoughts.

"...School?"

"Oh yeah, sure let's go"she said standing up.

Kagome closed her locker after grabbing her books. Sesshomaru was watching her from the other side of the hallway. She turned and saw Sango coming running her.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hey Sango " She ran up to Kagome giving her a hug.

"Why are you staying at his house and when are you coming back and why is he watching you like that" Sango started asking. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru. His eyes were closed but she knew he was listening very closely to their conversation with his yuki hearing.

"Um...Don't worry about it" Kagome said quickly. She notice Sesshomaru sniff the air and open his eyes. He walked over to her fixed a hard stare on her.

" I think you should go to class now" he said in a icy voice.

" Why..." Kagome began to ask but stopped when she noticed Inuyasha turn the corner onto the hallway. Sango noticed the color drain from her friend's face.

" Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagome couldn't get the words out. She was frozen in fear.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru's stern voice brought her out of her frozen state. "Go to class" he siad stepping in front of her blocking her view of Inuyasha. Kagoem did as he said and began to to run to her class with Sango.

"What is going on? " Sango asked as they ran. Kagome stayed silent not wanting to answer.

Sesshomaru walked slowly up to his younger brother. Inuyasha had been laughing with Miroku. He didn't notice Sesshomaru until Miroku suddenly stopped laughing. Inuyasha turned around and raised his eyebrow a bit.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru's eyes flared red. He grabbed Inuyasha's throat and pushed him against the lockers, raising him up off of the floor. Sesshomaru whispered something only Inuyasha's sensitive ears could pick up.

_Don't think that you can get away with what you did to Kagome. I will kill you for it. But for Kagome's sake I won't do it right here, in school. I will save her the embarrassment of the whole school knowing she was raped by the dirtest bastard in this school._

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Inuyasha's neck when he heard what Inuyasha whispered quietly.

_The bitch asked for it!_

Sesshomaru's eyes flared a brighter red. He lifted Inuyasha higher and threw him across the hallway, knocking several other people. He turned his back on all the staring people and quickly walked to his class.

Sango stared at her friend. Something was going on and Kagome wasn't telling her. She looked terrified for some reason. Sango reached out and put her hand on her shoulder. Kagome flinched at Sango's touch.

"Kagome, what's going on and why do you look so scared?"

"..." Kagome didn't know what to say.

Suddenly the art room's door flung open. Seshomaru walked inside. he was obviously pissed off about something.The class became very silent. The art teacher walked up to him about to yell at him for being late when Sesshomaru turned and stared down into Mr. Souten with his bright red eyes. Sesshomaru towered him. Mr. Souten looked as if he were gonna die. He quickly closed his mouth which had been open and walked away. Sesshomaru took his seat and began on th assignment that was on the board. the class had been staring but quickly stopped when Sesshomaru looked up from his work.

Kagome couldn't concentrate. She was worried about her next class. Math. Inuyasha sat near her and she was terrified to be around him. What would he say to her? What would he do? Those questions plagued her mind until the end of class. The bell rang. Kagome slowly stood up trying to take her time on getting to her next class.

She walked out of the classroom with Sango by her side and Sesshomaru following close by. Sango looked behind herself. Sesshomaru was watching them closely.

"Kagome, why does he keep watching us?" she asked quietly even though she knew Sesshomaru could still probably hear her. When Kagome didn't answer Sango grabbed her arm and pulled her into the girl's bathroom that they had been passing by.

"Kagome! I mean it, telling me what the hell is going on!" Sango demanded fustrated. Kagome still kept quiet. She stared into Sango's eyes. She saw a mixture of confused and fustrated feelings.

"Does it have something to do with Inuyasha? Cus' when he appeared you and Sesshomaru seemed to kinda flip out!"

Kagome looked down at the ground.

"It is him isn't it" Sango asked as she stared hard at Kagome.

"I'll explain everything later" Kagome said still staring at the ground. Sango sighed and walked out of the bathroom. It took Kagome a minuute to pull herself together. She quickly walked out of the bathroom. If she didn't hurry she would be late for her next class. Kagome quickly took her seat in math. She tried to avoid Inuyasha's stare. She could feel his glaring eyes on her back. _Just don't look at him, just don't look at him. _Kagome stared striaght down at her notebook trying not to look anywhere else. Inuyasha leaned closer to her and flicked a note onto her desk. She slowly opened it without a glance at him.

_You know you were asking for it. I had fun and I'm sure you did too. Maybe I could have some more fun with you after school, and don't tell Sesshomaru. I don't need him getting in my face for something you asked for. Anyways he's just mad because I know I'm bigger than him and my movements are better than his if you know what I mean. Well I look forward to seeing you after school today. And remember don't you dare say a fucking word to Sesshomaru or we will get into a fight. I know you don't want that._

_3 Inuyasha _

Kagome stared at the note in disbelief. He was such an asshole. And come to think of it Sesshomaru was a lot bigger than Inuyasha since he was a full demon. But that wasn't the point _I said no so many times, I didn't ask for it!_ Kagome held back the tears, she didn't want him to see her weakness. She wasn't gonna tell Sesshomaru, she couldn't. Inuyasha trapped her. He knew that she would hate for anyone to get hurt. It was just the way she was, a soft, and kind person that worries too much. If she couldn't tell Sesshomaru then who could she tell? Sango? No, she didn't want involve Sango in her problems, well not this one. _I'm so helpless. _What was she gonna do after school? Run off before Inuyasha could get to her? _I guess I'll just have to do that._

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**_

Kagome folded the note back up and stuck in her pocket. She walked over to her locker and found Sesshomaru near by. He could smell he fear in her. He figured it was because she just had her last class with Inuyasha.

"Did he do anything to you" he asked her quietly

Kagome hesitated before shaking her head no. Sesshomaru stared at her for a minute before excepting her answer.

"I think I'm gonna skip lunch"

" Do you want me to stay with you?"

" No I'll be fine" she said before walking off to the bathroom. It wasn't the cleanest place to hide t but at least Inuyasha wouldn't come looking for her there, not when there are a lot of people around. Kagome walked over to a simk and turned it on to cold water. She took a handful of water and splashed it against her face. She did this several more times before shutting it off. She lookd at herself in the mirror. Sad, dark eyes stared back at her. Those were not _her _eyes. Her eyes were once filled with joy. The eyes that stared back at her now were unfamilar.

The memories of that night flashed back to her. The sting of those memories brought great pain to her. Kagome sat down in the corner of the bathroom. She his her face in her knees and began to cry . The tears flowed freely from her eyes. She had been keeping them back since Sesshomaru found her in that bathroom broken. She didn't want anyone to see how weak she was, and she didn't want anyone feeling bad for her. Kagome let her salty tears slid down her face for 10 more minutes before standing up and wiping her eyes. She slowly walked out of the bathroom and to her locker. The lunch period was over and she was starving.

Kagome grabbed her bools for the next class. English was her next class with Sango. She wasn't being very fair to Sango. Sango is her best friend and she's been keeping a big secret from her. _Tonight I'll tell her everything. It might feel good to get it all off my chest. I mean Sesshomaru is nice and everything but I wouldn't really be able to talk to him about what happened. Sango is my true best friend, she'll understand everything._

Do you know how a day goes by really fast if you are not looking forward to something at the end of the day? Well that's how Kagome's day was. Incredibly fast. Now the only class she had left was gym. Kagome found Sango waiting at her locker to walk with her to class.

"Kagome, are you sure everything is ok with you?"

Kagome smiled at her friend.

"I'll tell you everything later" Sango gave away a small smile. The two girls walked quietly to class together.

Kagome grabbed her gym shirt and covered her chest as she took her shirt off. She didn't want anyone to see the cut she had from when Inuyasha cut her.As soon as she was done dressing her and Sango walked out onto the gym floor. They had a subsitute today so they really didn't have to do anything in gym. Kagome sat on the bleachers with Sango. Her eyes wandered over to Inuyasha who was laughing with Miroku. She shuddered with fear. as soon as the bell rung she had to run out of the school. She looked around the gym and spotted Sesshomaru. A girl was flirting with him but he didn't really seem to be paying attention to her. He was staring at Inuyasha.

Kagome told Sango she would see her later and walked off the bleachers. She had to change back into her regular clothes before school let ot so she could ran to Sesshomaru's house before Inuyasha had a chance to get to her. Kagome quickly ran into the locker room and slipped on her clothes. She picked up the note again and re-read it. Yes, it did say he wanted to see her after school.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Kagome closed her fingers tightly around the note. She grabbed her bookbag and rushed out of the locker rooms heading outside.

" _Kagome! _"

Kagome turned her head to see who called her.

Inuyasha.

Kagome quickly turned her head foward and began to run. She just needed to reach Sesshomaru's house and he wouldn't dare touch her there.

Kagome kept running. All she needed to do was cross the street and cut through a building and she would be there. She turned around and saw Inuyasha getting a lot closer. She speeded up her pace.

Kagome stopped and turned around to see where Inuyasha.

" Watch out!" a man shouted.

Kagome turned around to see what that man was talking about.

There was a big flash of white and everything went black.

**OMG OMG OMG. I'm Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****oooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooo****ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooo!**

**Sorry for taking sooooo long to update. Thing at my house have been wild so it's been hard to update. Thank you for all my reviews that I have recieved. Sorry I had to leave you hanging on the last part so that way I will have a good beginning to my next chapter. I really had no idea it would take this long to update. Please forgive me. I will work extra hard on my story. School gets out at the end of May so I will have all the time in the world to work on my story soon. I really hope everyone understands. I promise I will update a lot sooner next time. I will start typing the next chapter right now!**


	7. Quick Word

**Quick Word**

**To the reviewer:  Pissed off Biatch**

**If you don't like my story and can't handle a R rated Fanfic then get the fuck off the R rated section. I warned everyone in my summary that there would be a rape so it's your oown fault that you read it. Now I don't play the shit you rolling so I highly warn you not to fuck with a bitch from the Bronx because my patience for dumbass people aren't really high. Whoever the fuck you are you the fuck away from stories that WARN you that is gonna be a rape in it. I actually think that you are the sick one because like I said in my summary, I have lemons and rape in here so that must have been what lured you to my story.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lexy aka The Bitch that don't play that shit.**


	8. Another secret Unfolds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any one else in my story**

**Cool I have over 100 reviews. I really didn't expect it for my story. Thanx everyone for the reviews. I have a feeling that everyone is gonna love this chapter! It's a juicy one! I can tell you this much before you have to read it for yourselves: Kagome is ok, so read to find out what happened to her! Sorry that's all I can tell you in my little note. EnJoY MWAH **

**Chapter 6: Another Secret Unfolds**

Sesshomaru rushed through the hospital doors. He walked up to the nurse's desk.

"Kagome Hir..."

"Room 271"

The nurse replied before Sesshomaru got the rest of Kagome's name out of his mouth. He nodded and walked down the halls searching for the room. He stopped at her door and slowly walked in. Kagome looked peaceful laying there on that bed.

"It's amazing how she didn't get a single scratch on that young beautiful face of hers, although there are some bruises on her body, but some of those bruises seem old. Did she get ino a fight in the last 3 weeks? There is also a large scar over her right breast, would you know where that came from?"

Sesshomaru turned to see a young docotor behind him.

"Who are you " Sesshomaru asked coldly

The young doctor nervously put out his hand.

" I'm Dr. Higuri, may I ask who you are?"

Sesshomaru ignored the doctor's hand.

" No you may not" Sesshomaru answered as he walked over to Kagome. The doctor quickly put his hand down.

" Is Kagome alright" Sesshomaru asked as he gently touched her face.

" Yes, yes . It's a miracle that she didn't lose the unborn child she carries"

Sesshomaru quickly turned around.

"Her...her...unborn child?"

"Yes, she's pregnant, about 3 weeks, didn't you know?"

"Well obviously not" Sesshomaru said harshly.

He turned back to Kagome and gently pulled down the bed sheets from her stomach. He placed his hands on her stomach. it was true, she was pregnant. But who's child was it? Inuyasha's or his? The pregnancy was far enough for him to be able to tell. He would have to wait until she was at least 2 months.

Sesshomaru saw something sticking out of her closed hand. She was holding on to something. He opened her hand and took out a crumpled note.

_You know you were asking for it. I had fun and I'm sure you did too. Maybe I could have some more fun with you after school, and don't tell Sesshomaru. I don't need him getting in my face for something you asked for. Anyways he's just mad because I know I'm bigger than him and my movements are better than his if you know what I mean. Well I look forward to seeing you after school today. And remember don't you dare say a fucking word to Sesshomaru or we will get into a fight. I know you don't want that._

_3 Inuyasha _

Why didn't she tell him. Sesshomaru would have kept her safe. That half breed bastard, he almost got her killed. If Inuyasha hadn't threatened her she wouldn't ran into traffic. Inuyasha has a beating so bad coming to him he'll wish he was never born.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Everything was so blury. She could hear voices near by. _Where am I? _

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head towards the familiar voice.

" Sessho...maru...?"

Her sight became clear and she could see Sesshomaru's face. He looked as if he were mad, sad, and worried at the same time. This was the first time she had seen him let his face show all his feelings.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Kagome, do you remember anything"

Kagome looked at the young doctor walking towards her.

" Do I remember anything?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yes, you were hit by a car..."

The memories began to flood her head...she was running...running..._"watch out!" ..._ bright lights...then everything went dark...

"Yeah...I remember now...I was running..."

"Why were you running, Kagome?" the doctor asked curiously. Kagome stayed silent.

"Kagome?" Again, Kagome ignored him.

"Kagome, why were you runn..."

"She obviously doesn't want to answer you so leave her alone" Sesshomaru said quietly and coldly. He stared hard at the young doctor. Dr.Hirguri became very nervous.

" Yes, yes, well, Kagome will be able to leave the hospital after we do an ultrasound to make sure the baby does not have brain damage and then..."

Kagome sat straight up.

"What?...I'm pregnant? You're kidding right?"

"So you didn't know either...well no I'm not joking. Don't you kids know how to use birth control? How irresponsible..."

Kagome blushed deeply.Sesshomaru grabbed the doctor by his neck and lifted him a foot off the ground.

"What me and her do is personal so stay out of it" he whispered into the doctors ear.

Sesshomaru dropped the doctor back onto the floor.

"Leave us alone for a while" Sesshomaru said without looking at the doctor. The shaky doctor did as Sesshomaru said and quickly left room.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome again. She grabbed onto his arm. He could feel the fear in her grip.

"Kagome..."

" What if it's his...what am I going to do...he didn't use a condom...oh my god..."

"Kagome calm down, in a month I will be able to tell if the child is mine or his"

A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. Sesshomaru gently wiped it away.

"You're too beautiful too cry"

"Inuyasha!" Sango called to him. Inuyasha stopped and turned to wait for her.

"Wassup?" He said casually.

"Did you hear about Kagome?" Sango said with worry in her voice.

The color from Inuyasha's face drained. _Did that wench tell on me? No , if she did Sango would have killed me by now._

" No, what happened" Inuyasha asked pretending to be concerned.

" She was hit by a car!"

"Oh..."

"Oh...? that's all you can say" Sango asked angrily

"Well what the fuck do you want me to say?" Inuyasha asked agressively.

Sango raised her fist and slammed it into Inuyasha's face.

" I thought you cared for her!" Inuyasha held his face as he glared at Sango.

Sango turned her back and walked away from him, muttering under her breath. _Guys, they only care about themselves. What the fuck is with him, that selfish bastard..._

Sesshomaru opened the door for Kagome. She walked inside the spacious apartment.

" I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be out in 10 minutes, ok?"

"Sure..."

Kagome walked into his room and closed the door .She pulled off her shirt and skirt. Suddenly she heard the door open behind her. Sesshomaru was standing there with his shirt off. He could instantly smell Kagome's arousal. Sesshomaru walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He found her lips and was instantly exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Kagome pulled away from him and walked slowly to his bed teasing him in a way.

She layed down onto to his bed with her legs wide open. The scent of her arousal became stronger. Sesshomaru quickly unbutton his pants. _He hadn't had "any" in a week and he really wanted some_ (the perverted side in every guytalking). He walked over to Kagome and ripped her panties off. Kagome giggled as his finger brushed against her. She sat up and began to pull down his pants. It wasn't long before she had him naked. She laid back down and opened her legs again. Sesshomaru slowly lowered himself into between her legs.

"Wait..."

Kagome put her hand on his chest, stopping him from entering her.

" What if it hurts the baby?"

" I promise it won't" he said trying to persuade her.

" Ok, well just go slow"

" Whatever you want"

Kagome released her hand from his chest allowing him to slowly slide his throbbing member into her. Kagome whimpered. She looked as if she were in pain.

" Sorry, I'm a little sore "

Sesshomaru nodded a slowly pulled out.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him closer bringing him into her again. Sesshomaru took that as a "no". he began a slow and soft pace, trying not to dicomfort Kagome. Kagome pushed her hips up towards him more causing his member to dig deeper inside. She once again winced in pain.

" You can move faster if you want" she whispered

Sesshomaru quickened the pace. He was trying to near his climax. He went drove into her faster and harder. Kagome moaned in pain and pleasure. Kagome slowly pulled away and turned Sesshomaru onto his back. She slowly lowered herself onto him but making sure his member didnt enter her. She moved her hips back on forth causing Sesshomaru to groan.

" Come on stop teasing me"

Kagome smiled and grind her hips into him causing his member to slide into her once more. Sesshomaru garbbed onto her hips and pulled them into him which made him go deeper into her. Kagome gasped.

"Oh ...Sessho..Maru...do it again" she said out of breath.

Sesshomaru smirked. He garbbed her hips once more and pulled them into him. Kagome let out a cry of pain. Sesshomaru did it again 3 more times before he released his seed.Kagome hit her climax soon after. She rolled off him and laid down out of breath.

"I'm going to go shower" she said after 5 minutes.

Kagome stood up and slowly walked into the bathroom. She stepped inside the tub and turned the cold water on. Something about cold showers relaxed her mind off of all her problems. Right now she was trying to forget the biggest problem of all...being pregnant.

When she was done she put on her black bra and black boy-cut panties to match. It was a hot night so she didnt feel like putting on anything else. Kagome quickly brushed her hair and walked out of the bathroom. The bed was made and she heard noises coming from the kitchen. _He probably worked up an appetite from what we just did._

Kagome turned on the ceiling fan and laid down on the bed. She felt the cool hair brush against her slim body. Sesshomaru walked in shortly. He was wearing a pair of dark blue boxers. He laid next to Kagome and looked at her. He could feel the fear inside of her. Was she scared of being pregnant? Sesshomaru stared down at her stomach. He put his hand on her smooth silky skin.

" Does it hurt?" he asked curiously

Kagome smiled. She thought "the great Sesshomaru" would know everything.

" No, at least not now" she said.

"Kagome...what are you scared of?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

" I can smell the fear in you, theres no use denying it"

"Oh... I'm 16, this wasn't suppose to happen, I wasn't suppose to get raped, I wasn't suppose to get pregnant, and I dont even know whos the father. I sound like a whore." she said so fast with anger rising in her.

"No, you don't...None of this is your fault" Sesshomaru told her in his usual emotionless tone.

Kagome looked into his cold gold eyes. They showed no emotions what so ever. What could she do to break the icy wall that guards his feelings and emotions. How could she make him really love.

"Kagome...why didn't you tell me about Inuyasha and the note?"

Sesshomaru felt her stomach jump and could sense her fear shooting up. Her breathing became faster. Sesshomaru sat up and stared into her eyes._ Why is she so scared of him? _He grabbed her arms and sat her up. He looked straight into her eyes.

" Kagome do you hate me? "

" What?" she was confused

"Do you hate me for not being there for you ...when it happened."

Kagome looked down to hide her that were filling with tears.

" Of course not...I couldn't ever hate you...it wasn't your fault, it's mine...I wasn't strong enough...I'm sorry...I'm just so weak huh?"

"No, don't put yourself down. He shouldn't have used his strength to take advantage of you, non of this is your fault at all"

Kagome thought she felt a hint of gentleness in his voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what Inuyasha said, I guess I was just scared."

Sesshomaru leaned back against the head of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and brought her into his embrace.Kagome turned her head and stared back into his eyes. He brought his lips to hers, giving her a gentle kiss.

"Kagome, everything will be ok"

**Yeah I know I took "forever" to update. Well I've been on summer break for almost a month now so I guess you can say I have all the free time I want...and I do but I've just been too lazy to finish this chapter until yesterday. I hope you liked it. I'll get started on chapter 7 right so that way I won't forget.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR NOTE! **

OMG TO EVERYONE WHO LOVES MY STORY! I'M SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! THIS SUMMER I GOT IN TROUBLE SO I GOT MY COMPUTER TAKEN AWAY FOR 3 MONTHS AND THEN WHEN I FINALLY GOT IT BACK THE NEXT WEEK I GOT IN TROUBLE AGAIN SO I GOT IT TAKEN AWAY FOR ANOTHER WEEK SO NW I'M GOING TO TRY REALLY HARD NOT TO GET IN TROUBLE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR BEING A BADASS. I WILL START ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP...AFTER I READ IT TO REMEMBER WHAT IT'S ABOUT( YEAH PATHETIC, I'M THE AUTHOR AND I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT I WROTE)

lUViNUkAG


	10. Facing Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, only Sesshy...he's mine! Just kidding, he's all yours Rumiko! Jealous**

Ok well I had to read and reread and reread before I got back into the story again. I know in the last chapter I said that I would start on chapter 7 so that I wouldn't forget...well I did start , I just ended up getting my computer taken away 2 days later. Then when I got it back I had to crash my system. When I got my internet back the next week I got in trouble...but I already said that before. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter just as much as the other chapters.  
lUViNUkAG

There might be a lemon in this chapter or a lime. I'm still discussing/arguing with Chad about it. So if you see either one then I guess this is sort of your warning because chances are, I'll forget to erase this little message to replace it with a 'lemon' or 'lime' alert...so yeah...Um I'm gonna start the chapter now...

**Chapter 7 : Facing Fear**

Kagome sat up from the bed. The clock read 5:38am. Kagome set her eyes on Sesshomaru. He didn't look so 'tough' when he was sleeping. She quietly stood up and quickly dressed. That was the last uniform she had . The rest were back at the house her, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha shared. If she didn't return to that house soon then Miroku and Sango would begin to question her about her departure and she sure as hell wasn't ready to explain everything.

" Why are you awake so early?" The sudden deep voice caused Kagome to jump. She turned to face Sesshomaru who was watching her carefully.  
" I don't know. I just woke up " Kagome lied. She had actually had a nightmare about Inuyasha that caused her to awake. Sesshomaru could tell that she was lying but said nothing about it. He would not force her to tell him anything she wasn't ready to tell him.

" Sesshomaru, I think I should return to my house...You see if I don't soon then Sango and Miroku will start to question me and I don't want to answer any questions and besides that is the house my mom bought me before she moved to America so I can't just stay away." Kagome expected Sesshomaru to refuse that she go back but instead he just nodded his head. She gave him a sweet smile before going into his kitchen.

_I'm so hungry! _She thought to herself. She searched the fridge for something good to eat. "Sesshomaruuuuu...there's nothing to eat" Kagome whined. Sesshomaru walked into to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. It was packed full of food. He looked at her with interest.

"I have plenty of food" he said staring at her.

"No, I don't want any of that!" Kagome continued to whine. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Well what would you like to eat?" He asked

" Pizza..."

"You want pizza at this time?"(6:30am)

"Well I did say that!" Kagome said getting irritated. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and picked up the phone, within a half hour the pizza arrived. Sesshomaru paid the delivery man as Kagome began to stuff a piece into her mouth. Sesshomaru sat down next to her and watched her carefully. It was only after her 5th slice was she aware of his gazing eyes.

"What?" Kagome asked, putting down her pizza. She took a sip of peach juice, which she recently started liking.

"Kagome, I want you to be my mate " Sesshomaru said in a blank voice. Kagome's eyes widened. She choked on her peach juice. Sesshomaru wasn't surprised by her reaction. He expected her to be shocked. Kagome stayed silent for a while.

"But what if this child isn't yours?"  
"I have a strong feeling the child is mine" he said standing up." We're going to be late for school. I'll give you the day to think about it " he said grabbing his things. Kagome nodded her head and gathered her things as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sesshomaru parted when they reached school grounds.  
"Kagome!" Kagome turned to see Sango running towards her. " I was so worried about you !" she said hugging the priestess. "Are you okay, what happened? Witnesses say that you just ran blindly into the street. They said you looked as if you were running from something or someone." Kagome looked down ashamed. She still hadn't told Sango about Inuyasha.  
" I don't remember what I was doing that day" Kagome lied. Sango studied Kagome carefully. She was worried about her friend. She had been acting unusual lately. And she had been spending an awfully lot of time with Sesshomaru. She hasn't been home for over a month. Sango noticed Kagome was rather pale.

"Kagome are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well you look...sorta ...pale" Kagome became nervous. Suddenly she became queasy. She clutched her stomach and quickly walked away from Sango. Kagome walked quickly into the bathroom. She went over to the sink and turned the cold water on. She splashed handfuls of the cool liquid into her face. The queasy feeling in her stomach went away. Sango walked in to get her.

"Kagome are you okay?" she asked placing her hand on Kagome's back.

"I'm fine. I ate like a whole pizza for breakfast this morning. I'm starting to think that was a bad choice." Sango smiled.

"Okay well we better hurry to art class before we're late. " The two girls hurried out of the bathroom and rushed to class. They quickly found their seats in class and got to work. Sango and Kagome heard giggling coming from across the room. Kagome looked up and saw Kikyo flirting with Sesshomaru. She felt jealousy shoot up her veins.

" Oh Sesshomaru. You look so sexy when you're concentrating. God really gave you a gift in art. God gave me a gift but it isn't in art." Kikyo said leaning closer to Sesshomaru, rubbing her breast on his arm. Kagome looked away.

_" Slut..." _she said under her breath.

" Um, Kagome are you and The Great Sesshomaru together or something? " Sango asked after witnessing Kagome's little jealousy act. Kagome turned towards Sango with blushed cheeks.

" I guess you can say that " Kagome said smiling.

" Inuyasha will be upset " Sango said.

" Well it's not your place to tell him, besides I don't care about Inuyasha " Kagome said bitterly. Sango nodded and decided to leave the subject alone.

" So when are you gonna come home? "

" Tonight. I miss you and Miroku so much! " Sango smiled.

" Girls, more work less chit chat! " Mr. Souten said tapping their table. They both nodded and went back to work. Kagome stole another look at Sesshomaru. He looked up as if he knew she was staring. His icy eyes gazed into her. How did the two of them get together when they are total opposites? Kagome looked down trying to get away from his harsh eyes. She knew he wasn't trying to offend her. It's just the way he was. He kept to himself and did not let any emotions out.

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing**_

The class stood up and exited the classroom. Kagome and Sango walked out together.

" Hey, um Sango, do you want to skip second period with me?" Kagome asked hoping she would say 'yes'.

" Sorry Kagome, I have a huge history test next. " Sango said before going the opposite direction. Kagome's heart sunk. She didn't want to go to math. Inuyasha would be there. And she didn't want to skip alone.

" Oh well" she sighed. She walked over to her locker and opened it. A note fell out.

_Wench, you ran away. You deserved to be hit by that car. I'm not happy that you told Sesshomaru about our little evening together 4 weeks ago. I'm surprised that you even think he cares. You're just another one of his sluts. He'll throw you away when he's finished, just like all the others..._

_- InuYasha_

" What are you reading? " Kagome felt Sesshomaru's hot breath on her neck. She quickly crumbled the note and blinked back tears that had formed in her eyes. "You cannot hide your tears, for I can smell them." He said turning her to face him. She curled her fingers tightly around the piece of paper. She could feel Sesshomaru's body against hers. She avoided his icy stare. Sesshomaru lifted her chin up. " What is the reason for these tears? " Kagome stayed quiet. She tried to put the note into her pocket with out Sesshomaru noticing but failed. His eyes narrowed at her hand. " Let me see that" he said trying to grab her hand but she pulled back quickly.

" It's nothing important " she said shoving it in her pocket. Sesshomaru gave her a hard look but knew that she was a stubborn girl and would not give in.

" Why aren't you in class? " he asked her changing the subject.

" Because I'm here, at my locker " she said smiling.

" _Smartass_" Sesshomaru said playfully , wrapping his arms around her waist. He began to kiss her neck when a freshman came around the corner.

" Hall passes? " he demanded. Sesshomaru looked up annoyed. He turned around to the freshman. The freshman displayed a shocked face. " I-I'm s-sorry sir. I didn't know it was you" the young man said bowing before leaving. Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome.

" Sesshomaru...I've decided that I want to be your mate "  
" Are you sure that is what you want? You still have the whole day to ponder." He said get close to her once again. She grabbed his ands, interlocking her fingers with his.

" This is what I want and it is what's best." she said looking up into his gaze. He leaned down and tenderly kissed her soft pink lips. She pulled away and looked him with her eyes full of love and lust. Suddenly she felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen. She clutched her stomach tightly. Kagome slumped down onto the floor and rested against the lockers.

" What's wrong ?" Sesshomaru asked bending down.

" It hurts" she said still holding her stomach. Sesshomaru helped her back up on her feet.

" You carry the child of a demon. There will be some pain in your pregnancy." he said placing his hand on her stomach. He tried to feel the heart beat of the child. If he felt the heart beat he would be able to tell if the child belonged to him or that half breed, Inuyasha. He felt nothing. Sesshomaru looked away.

" What is it?" Kagome asked.

" It's nothing, let's go somewhere where we can be alone." He said. The two went outside behind the school. Kagome lay down on the grass. She looked up at the clouds.

" I wish it would rain." she said frowning.

" Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning down on top of her in a straddling position. Kagome liked the feeling of him in between her legs. It sent shivers up her spine. Sesshomaru could faintly smell the scent of her arousal.

" I just like when it rains" she said, answering his question. Kagome tried to make the feeling she had inside go away, but it just got stronger.

" Kagome, correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems as if you are slightly aroused." Kagome looked away from him and blushed. She felt his lips on her neck. " Do not be embarrassed, I like when you smell like this" Kagome felt him bulging through his pants. It made her body get hot. His hands started to move up her shirt. Kagome stopped his hand.

" Not here, not now " she said, trying to resist him.

" Very well, but I shall have you by the end of this week " He said standing up. Kagome smiled to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had third period, Chemistry, with only Miroku and not Inuyasha, thank God.

" Kagome! You're back! " Miroku greeted Kagome. The two sat down at a table together." Where were you in Math?"

" Oh, I decided to skip it today. " she said simply.

" Well that's too bad. Inuyasha was wondering where you have been for the last week." Kagome ignored Miroku's last statement and changed the subject.

" Did we have any homework in the class lately?" she asked.

" Actually we've only had homework once. Mr. Mosely doesn't give a lot of work. I wonder if all American Math teachers are like that." Kagome smiled.

" I once had an American social studies teacher. Her name was Ms. McLeod. She only made us read a chapter in our novels, most of the time. Her exams were even easier. Miroku, just think if we went to school in America. We would be able to pass so easily! " Miroku laughed.

Kagome, I think you're right. Americans have it so easy. They're so spoiled!" Just then the American exchange student, Natalie, turned around. She had been sitting in front of them and heard everything they said.

" You know it's not that easy! " she said turning around again.

" Oh my God, We're so sorry Natalie " Kagome said trying to Apologize.

" Whatever." Natalie responded without even looking at Kagome.

" They're also so rude." Miroku whispered.

" Miroku! " Kagome hit Miroku upside the head with her chemistry text book.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The lunch bell rang. Miroku and Kagome met up with Sango in the cafeteria. Shortly after Inuyasha joined them.

" It's nice to see you again, Kagome " He said to her giving her a _look._

" Really? I can't say the same about you." she responded, glaring at him. Miroku missed her statement because he was too busy staring at the American exchange student. Sango acted as if she didn't hear either Kagome or Inuyasha.

" You know I kinda like that American girl's attitude." Miroku said not taking his gaze off of her.

" Miroku, shouldn't you be eating and not staring at people" Sango said jealously, throwing her apple at his head.

" Heh. Of course you're way better than her, my dear Sango. " Miroku said nervously.

" So Kagome, where have you been for the last 4 weeks?" Inuyasha asked even though he knew the answer. Kagome glared at him.

" Ah yes, Kagome where have you been. It never accured to me to even ask. I didn't realize much since I saw you at school. But this past week when you weren't in school is when I noticed." Miroku said.

" Well, I've been at a friend's house. " Kagome said, which wasn't really a lie. The only thing that wasn't exactly true was the _friend _part since Sesshomaru was more than a friend.

" Do we know this _friend_? " Inuyasha asked pushing the subject further. Kagome's temper was beginning to rise. Luckily for her Sango cut in.

" Does it matter or not if we know them? Stop being so nosy Inuyasha!" Sango said getting up. " Come with me to the bathroom, Kagome" Kagome stood up and followed. The two walked by Sesshomaru. Kikyo was with him, flirting again. He looked rather irritated.

" Hold on Sango. " Kagome said walking over to Sesshomaru. " I rather be the one rubbing on you " she whispered in his ear. " Please come to my locker in 10 minutes" she said before walking out of the cafeteria.

" What was that about? " Sango asked grinning at Kagome. Kagome blushed.

" Hey! That slut was on my man! " Sango laughed. " But anyways, what did you need me to come to the bathroom with you for?"

" Oh I didn't . I just had a feeling that you didn't want to be around Inuyasha anymore so I made an excuse for us to leave. Oh, there's Sesshomaru. I'll leave you guys alone. I'll just tell Inuyasha and Miroku that you stayed in the bathroom because you're not feeling well." Sango said leaving Kagome. Kagome turned and walked to Sesshomaru. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

" Let's go in here" Kagome pulled Sesshomaru into the girl's bathroom. She led him into a stall and locked the door. She quickly slid her hand inside his pants. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's member harden in her hands. She looked up into his eyes. She saw lust. Lust for her. She slowly began to move her hand up and down. She felt his member throbbing. She gently squeezed it causing Sesshomaru take a quick breath. Kagome kissed his lips. Sesshomaru kept her lips on his. Kagome's hands moved faster as he ran his tongue around inside of her mouth. He was holding in a moan but it was slowing escaping his throat. All at once his climate hit. Kagome slowly pulled her hand out. "Wasn't that fun?" she asked. She walked out of the stall and washed her hands. Sesshomaru lay against the stall wall breathing heavily. He slowly walked out towards Kagome.

" Next time it's my turn " he said kissing her neck and walking out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was finally over. Kagome began to walk home with Sango. She wasn't nervous at the time because Inuyasha had gotten detention until 7pm. The girl's talked and laughed the whole walk. Kagome had missed Sango so much. She felt so guilty keeping so many secrets from her. Maybe she should at least tell Sango that she's pregnant. She would tell her the rest later. The two had reached the house.

" Sango we need to talk." Kagome said as they walked inside. Sango sat down on the couch. She looked up at Kagome.

" Alright, what is it? It isn't anything bad is it? " Sango asked.

" Well... I'm...pregnant" Sango gasped. She was speechless.

" H-How's Sesshomaru taking it? " she finally asked.

" He's taking it fine, he wants me to be his mate" Another gasped escaped Sango which made Kagome giggle.

" Oh Kagome, your relationship with Sesshomaru sounds great, but being pregnant at this age? " Sango said grabbing Kagome's hand.

'' I know, but Sesshomaru will take care of me and the baby." Kagome said happily.

" Kagome, being a teenage mother isn't going to be easy. People are going to make fun of you when you start showing. How about when you have the baby. What's going to happen with school? Who's going to baby-sit? How are you going to study for exams with a screaming baby on your hands? "

" Okay Sango! It's too late for any lecturing!" Kagome yelled pulling her hands away from Sango.

" I'm sorry. It's just that...well didn't he ever use protection?" Kagome shook her head. " Well, okay I'm done being meant. Now it's time for you to give me details!" Sango said with a wide smile across her face.

" Sango!"

" Awe, come on Kagome! What was it like? Did it hurt? How was he? How big is he? " Sango asked excitedly . Kagome laughed and began to answer her best friend's questions.

" Um, it was ...great. It hurt a little bit but I guess that was because he was pretty lengthy. " Kagome said giggling.

" Oh my God, Kagome you're going out with the school's hottie and you're having his child! I almost feel jealous! " Sango exclaimed. Just then the front door opened. It was Miroku.

" Why are you so late?" Sango asked.

" Well I was half way over here when I remember I left my history book in my locker. So I had to walk all the way back for it." Miroku said sitting down next to the ladies.

" I'm starving! Let's order pizza!" Kagome said jumping up and grabbing the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Inuyasha got home there wasn't any pizza left.

" Where the hell is my dinner?" Inuyasha yelled.

" Opps, I guess you shouldn't have gotten detention" Kagome said taking a bite of the last slice."

" Feh. You shouldn't eat so much you know. You might get fat." Kagome's face turned red.

" SIT!"

BOOM 

Kagome got up and ran upstairs to her and Sango's room. Sango followed her inside.

" Kagome, tell me what's going on."

" You just heard what he said to..."

" That's not what I mean. Every time you and Inuyasha are around each other things seem to get tense. Did something happen between you and him?" Kagome hesitated before answering.

" Yeah, something did happen between us, 4 weeks ago..." Kagome said slowly.

" Well what happened? Did you guys get into another argument?" Sango asked.

" No not exactly. He...well...hurt me."

" What do you mean he _hurt_ you?" Sango asked alarmed. Kagome stayed silent. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Sango yet what happened. But then again she had told her this much so far. " Kagome?" Sango's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

" He..." Kagome's voice quavered. " He...r-raped me". Sango let out a huge gasped.

" HE R-..." Kagome jumped on top of Sango, covering her mouth with her hands.

" Sango you can't say a word to anyone, especially him! You can't even act like you know " Kagome whispered. She slowly got off of Sango and let her get up. " Sango promise me! " Sango looked at her carefully.

" I promise" Sango said hugging Kagome. " Kagome..."

" Hm? "

" How far along are you?"

" Um, 4-5 weeks." Sango looked up at her.

" How do you know if the baby is..."

" I don't know yet..." Kagome said sadly. " Sesshomaru will be able to tell in about 1 more week" Sango nodded. " I'm going to take my shower." Kagome said changing the subject. She grabbed a pair of black shorts and a black tank top. She walked into the bathroom and stripped off the clothes she had on. She turned on the cold water and stepped inside. She flinched from the sudden icy feeling on her body.

Kagome stayed in the shower for about an hour. She turned off the water and stepped out. She quickly dressed in her clothes and walked out. Sango had fallen asleep on her bed. Kagome decided to take a walk. She quietly climbed out of the window and made her way down to the park. It was a nice night. The stars were out and there was a cool breeze. Kagome's hair was still wet from her shower. The water dripped down her back causing her to shiver. The water was freezing cold. She should have brought a sweater. She held her stomach. The pain was coming back, but she couldn't help to grin. She knew deep down inside that the it was Sesshomaru's child.

" You really should be aware of your surroundings " Kagome jumped at the deep voice. Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows.

" You scared me." Kagome said walking to him. She interlocked her hands with his.

" Really Kagome, you get too deep in your thoughts sometimes"

" I know..." She stood up on her toes and kissed him.

" Why are you so cold and wet?" he asked her.

" I took a cold shower 20 minutes ago."

" You can sick when you come out wet like this"

" I don't care" she said.

" You should care" he said wrapping his arms around her thin body. Kagome felt his warmth spread through her. She laid her head on his chest. While she was in his arms no one could harm her. She felt total protection when she was with him. Suddenly Sesshomaru became tense. Kagome looked into his eyes. As usual she saw nothing but to silver orbs. His body position seemed alarmed.

" What's wrong?" she asked him. Sesshomaru ignored her question and looked around with caution. He sniffed the air to confirm what he sensed.

" Inuyasha "

**Okay I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I know, I've had my internet back for more than 2 months and I still took so long! Now the only thing that stalled me even more is that my computer is acting so retarded so it won't let me connect to the internet. SORRY. But anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Hehe I added some American teachers in here! Mr. Mosely ( pronounced:Moozlay ) and Ms. McLeod ( pronounced:Mcloud ) are some of my teachers. Mr. Mosley was my math teacher last year and Ms. McLeod is my social studies teacher this year.**

Chad: Please can you make them have sex in this chapter.  
Me: God Chad I've already added your sex parts in almost every chapter already.  
Chad: What? You have something against sex?

**Me: No I just have something against horny 16yr old guys named Chad Rikii Johnson.**

**Chad: Haha...very funny, not. Just come on let me write one sex part.  
Me: Chad! Kagome already gave Sesshy a hand job in the girl's bathroom. I think she's been kinky enough in this chapter. Save it for the next. Besides I'm too lazy to add anything else in and I know if I let you do it you'll screw something up like accidentally erase half the fuckin chapter.**

**Chad: Dude come on  
Me: _Dude _just go to sleep. Damn! It's 3am and I'm not staying up any later cuz I got school tomorrow!  
Chad: You suck ass**

**Me: You suck dick**

Yeah Chad can be a stubborn bitch but he's one of my best friends! Oh and when I said he "sucks dick" I didn't really mean it . So it doesn't mean he's gay...he would be mad if I didn't let you guys know that.


End file.
